With the advent of Web 2.0, Internet applications that combine content from more than one source are becoming more common. In some implementations, the Internet applications are web pages having embedded JAVASCRIPT applications that display the content to a user when a user views the web page with an Internet browser.
Some browsers incorporate security models that limit communication between different Internet domains. For example, a web application on Internet domain A can make a request for information from a server on Internet domain B, but cannot receive the response back to an application associated with Internet domain A (instead, the response is sent to an application or element associated with Internet domain B). This may prevent the application associated with Internet domain A from manipulating or displaying the requested information.